Ginger Grant Story
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Hollywood starlet. One shot. Takes place during The Hunter episode.


_**A/N This is a different take on the Hunter episode. Gilligan is still the one hunted. This is after the castaways freed themselves from the jail cell. Again I do not own Gilligan's Island or it's characters.  
Enjoy this one shot story. Keep in mind it is a little dark.  
**_

It was a nightmare. A nightmare come true. Something that none of the castaways ever imagined would happen but it did. A crazed man named Jonathan Kincaid located their island. Being there is no game on the island to hunt the hunter decides he will hunt one of the seven castaways. Before deciding which one will be his victim, he gathers information from each one. Dismissing possible candidates. Then the Skipper makes a remark about Gilligan that piqued the man's interest. About how fast Gilligan is. How Gilligan can climb a tree like a monkey. It was then settled Gilligan will be the one he hunts.

The others had been locked up in a cave with Kincaid's sidekick Ramoo watching over them. Poor Gilligan was out there alone. Only determination and his wits keeping him safe from the cruel hunter.

Hours went by. The remaining six were still locked in the cave trying to figure out someway to get out and help Gilligan. Then as luck would have it, Mrs. Howell simply unties the vine holding the cell door and walks out. She is not intimated in the least by the spear wielded by Ramoo. In fact, she just chastises him about his manners and pushes the weapon aside. This is when they took action and tied up the hunter's sidekick.

The Skipper and the Professor decided to look for Gilligan. They instructed the others to head back to camp. Three of them complied. One did not.

Ginger simply could not stand it anymore. She had to go find the young sailor.  
He was Mary Ann's best friend. Not just her best friend, the one that Ginger knew was the love of Mary Ann's life. There was no chance that Ginger was going to just sit back and allow Gilligan to be hunted down and taken away from the farm girl. She was going to find Gilligan and bring him back to her.

The actress did succeed in finding the sailor man but unfortunately so did Kincaid.  
Gilligan told Ginger to run but she refused. She said she wasn't going to let this beast harm him. Kincaid just laughed at the pair.

"That is your mistake my dear." He said to the movie star. He aimed his gun at the two and fired. Ginger quickly pushed Gilligan out to the way as the bullet entered her. She fell to the ground

"Ginger!" Gilligan exclaimed in horror. "Ginger!"  
The movie star lay there with blood oozing out of her lower abdomen.  
The first mate looked up at Kincaid with burning hatred in his blue eyes. "You bastard."

"It was her own doing." He replied cold as ice.

The hunter took off. He and his sidekick headed for their helicopter and flew away.

Gilligan had wanted to follow him but could not leave Ginger there by herself. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "You'll be okay Ginger." He said.

"Gilligan." Ginger said in a weak voice. "Gilligan…I…need you…I need you to tell…"

"Don't try to talk." The sailor said.

"No….I have…have to. Please….Gilligan promise me…promise me you'll…tell…the Professor…that I love him. I've always…..lov…loved him. Since the….begin…the beginning."

"I will Ginger." He promised. "I'll tell him anything you want…Just hang in there…You're going to be okay."

The sailorman called out for the Skipper and the Professor. It wasn't long before the two men rushed over. Gilligan explained what happened. The Professor carefully picked up Ginger instructing the Skipper to go find Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann. He asked Gilligan to please locate his medical book.

Ginger was set up in the Howell's hut as it was the larger one. The Howells did not protest at all. They were more concerned with their fallen castway then anything.

The Professor said they needed to operate. They had to get the bullet out.  
"Please." He said to Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell. "I need you to stay focused. There will be blood. I need to make sure you both can handle this."

Mrs. Howell nodded. "You can count on me." She said firmly. "I promise."

"Me too." Mary Ann assured.

"Good." The academic said. "Now let's get started"

The two women worked to clean the wound and sterlize the area.  
The hard part came next. The Professor was not thrilled about having to perform such a procedure as he had a little medical background but not much. However this was for Ginger and do it he would.

Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell stayed calm and collected through the entire thing. Neither one of them got squeamish or had to faint. The two were solely set on making sure Ginger made it through. As instructed by the Professor, Mary Ann kept and eye on Ginger's blood pressure while Mrs. Howell watched her temperature to make sure she was not running a fever.

The bullet had then been extracted and Ginger was carefully stitched up.  
The three breathed a sigh of relief. The Skipper was then called to help move Ginger to the bed. The two men ever so carefully moved her over and set her down.

The redhead was still under the anesthesia that the Professor had been able to concoct. He was now watching over her waiting for her to wake.

Gilligan was outside the hut thinking about the events of the day. It was scary to say the least. First he was being hunted and then Ginger gets shot. That bastard and his evil sidekick got away. For once Gilligan did not care. He just wanted Ginger to be okay. What made her do what she did, he was not sure. She should have gone back to camp.  
He supposed she just wanted to help him.

Gilligan then thought of something that Ginger had told him. He promised he would tell him and tell him he would. But how? When? He couldn't just blurt it out. No he had to find the right opportunity.

Mary Ann walked into the hut after cleaning up from assisting the Professor. She walked over to where the academic was sitting keeping watch.  
"How is she doing?" She asked of him.

"Still out." He replied. "I hope she comes around soon. I hope she didn't lose too much blood."

"Ginger is tough Professor." Mary Ann stated. "She'll pull through I know she will."

"I hope." He said gently touching Ginger's redhair. Then for no reason at all he confessed something. "I should have married her."

The farm girl was stunned. "What?"

"Ginger. I should have married her. I don't know what was holding me back. It couldn't be more obvious that I love her."

Mary Ann smiled. "I know you do." She said gently. "You did all you could for her. Ginger will be grateful for that."

"She's one in a million. I have never known anyone like her. So full of life. And did she love to perform. She's an amazing performer. The way she sings….it's mesmerizing to watch." The Professor sighed. "I should have told her a long time ago how I felt. Whether or not she would feel the same way I don't know but at least she would have known. Now I don't know if I'll ever get the chance."

The Professor smiled thinking of a memory. "When we were in the jungle pretending to be a couple so that Duke would leave her alone….I should have said something then. I was just….being with her….and getting to actually kiss her…real or not…it was incredible."

The farm girl smiled too at the memory. "Ginger told me about that. I recall the look on her face when we both returned to our hut. She looked like she was in heaven and she was floating on a cloud."

"She could make me do anything. I can't believe I went into that cave looking for that ridiculous eye of the idol."

Mary Ann laughed bit. "Ginger said it was because it made her happy that you did that."

"It was." He relented. "Just because it was that important to her."

"And don't forget the sinking raft. Ginger grabbed a hold of you. It was you that made her feel safe. You were a source of comfort to her. And if memory serves, when you both hit the water, Ginger still had her arm around you."

"She did. I will never forget her being so close to me like that." The Professor recalled fondly.

"And that monster." Mary Ann added. "Ginger went flying over to you. She never did let go even after we found out it was just a balloon."

"I should have told her several times how much I love her. That Erika Tiffany Smith. I never loved her one bit. Ginger was the one who made me see that. When she kissed me the way she did, I knew that I couldn't feel half the things I felt with anyone but her."

Mary Ann gently placed her hand on his shoulder. 'You will get the chance to let her know how you feel. Ginger is a fighter. She will be just fine. Don't give up hope."

"I'll try not to." He said. "Why didn't she go back to camp? Why did she take off to go find Gilligan? This would never have happened…I wish it was me instead of her…"

Tears started to form and Mary Ann tried to soothe him. "Listen to me….Ginger did what she felt she had to do. You know how much she cares about us all. Now don't talk like that. We need you just as much as we need Ginger."

"You mind leaving?" The Professor stated. "I just want to be alone with her."

"I understand." The farm girl said. "If you need anything, let me know." She patted his shoulder and left the hut.

Gilligan walked up to Mary Ann. "How is Ginger?"

"Still the same. She hasn't waken up yet. The Professor is beside himself."

"Poor guy." Gilligan said. "I guess I should tell him."

"Tell him what?" Mary Ann inquired.

"Something Ginger made me promise to tell him. I wasn't sure when I should…I guess now would be as good of time."

"What is it she wanted you to say to him?"

Gilligan shook his head. "No I can't tell you. I shouldn't tell you."

Mary Ann nodded. "I understand. Go on then. I'll be out here if you need me."

"Thanks Mary Ann." Gilligan said with a small smile.

He walked into the hut and found the Professor holding Ginger's hand in his.  
"I love you so much." He said softly to the movie star. "I need you to fight this Ginger.  
You have to fight. This can't be the end of The Ginger Grant Story. There is so much more for you to do. Your story is not finished yet. Not but a long shot. I love you."

Gilligan was startled. Wow. The both loved each other. The first mate carefully approached the scholar. "Professor." He said.

The Professor turned. "Yes Gilligan…what is it?"

"Um…I need to tell you something. Ginger wanted me to tell you this. I promised her I would."

"What is it?"

"She wanted me to tell you…that she loves you. And that she always loved you. Since the beginning."

Roy Hinkley sat there staring at the young sailor trying to compute what he just heard.  
He could not believe it. Finally he spoke. "She..she said she…loves me?"

"Yes." Gilligan nodded. "She wanted you to know that."

Roy looked back at the movie star her hand still in his. He lifted it up and gently kissed it.  
"I love you too Ginger." He said to her. "I love you."

Gilligan watched the scene. He wished it didn't have to happen like this. He wished the Professor and Ginger could have told each other under different circumstances. He decided to let the Professor be alone with the starlet and quietly left the hut.

It was after midnight and the Professor fell asleep with his head on Ginger's bed.  
He then felt something brushing through his hair. And a soft low voices say weakly, "Professor."

The academic looked up and saw Ginger's green eyes staring back at him. "Ginger." He said. "You're awake."

"I am." She said.

"You feeling okay? You in pain?"

"I'm... alright." Ginger said. "I'm a little... groggy. I think... I will... be okay."

"Ginger why did you go out there? Why didn't you head back to camp?"

"I…had to…save Gilligan. For…Mary Ann."

"For Mary Ann?"

"She….she loves him….I couldn't….I had to help."

"You went after Gilligan for Mary Ann?"

Ginger nodded. " She loves him. I didn't...want her to have to... live without... Gilligan. He is her best…best friend…and Mary Ann…she's my sister….I had to do…do something."

"You are one remarkable woman Ginger Grant."

"Thank you Professor." She said with a weak smile.

He took her hand in his. He had to tell her. It was now or never. "Ginger…I have something I must say to you."

"Did Gilligan... tell you... what I told...him to tell you?"

The Professor nodded. "He did. Ginger I love you too."

The movie star beamed. "You do?"

"Yes. And when you get better…I want to marry you."

"I want to marry... you too." She said. "I love you... Roy Hinkley."

He bent down and kissed her lips. "I love you Ginger Grant. I always have and I always will love you."

Two full months later Ginger had recovered. She was back on her feet. And dancing with her new husband. The wedding had been quite an affair. Mrs. Howell really went all out to make it special. She decided on luau theme and they all dressed in Hawaiian attired. She had sewn togther leas for all.

Ginger had donned a grass skirt and wore a tropical bikini top. She had a scar that was just barely visible but she did not care. The movie star was on top of the world. The Professor was especially appreciative of her outfit and cited he wished to see her in that later in private. Ginger giggled and kissed his lips.

Mary Ann watched feeling happy. Ginger had told her about the reason she went after Gilligan in the jungle. The farm girl was touched the movie star would do such a thing. She told her how dangerous that was but Ginger said she was not going to let her live without Gilligan. Simple as that.

Mary Ann had then afterwards spoken to the first mate and expressed her feelings.  
He confessed he too loved her. The two had been inseparable since. They both thanked Ginger for her bravery and told her how much the appreciated what she did.

Right now Mary Ann was laughing at her love as he was attempting to do some native dance. The same one he did in their movie. He named it The Gilligan.

The brunette walked up to him taking his hand. "You are crazy." She laughed.

"For you." He replied kissing her lips.

Ginger smiled at the two and then turned her attention back to the Professor. "I don't care if we leave this island or not. I have all I need right here."

"I couldn't agree more." He said kissing her lips.

The End!


End file.
